Mamoru's Birthday Surpriseedited PG13 version
by Bill K
Summary: Since this site has decided that none of you are mature enough to handle sex scenes, I've posted an edited version of this story.


"MAMORU'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE"  
A Sailor Moon lemon fanfic  
  
By Bill K.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2002 by Naoko Takeuchi/  
Kodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with   
respect. Story is (c)2002 by Bill Kropfhauser  
  
As always, for those only familiar with the English dub:  
  
Usagi=Serena  
Ami=Amy  
Rei=Raye  
Makoto=Lita  
Minako=Mina  
Haruka=Amara  
Michiru=Michelle  
Setsuna=Trista  
Mamoru=Darien  
Chibi-Usa=Rini  
  
Finally, Haruka and Michiru are NOT cousins.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"This is the only historical text I could find here," Rei said,   
handing Usagi a very old, very brown book. "Be careful with it. Some of   
the pages are really brittle."  
  
"OK, OK," Usagi said impatiently, leafing through the book. "Aren't   
there any pictures?"  
  
"It's a historical text, not a manga," Rei scowled. Usagi scrunched   
up her face at the girl.  
  
"I'm looking for something specific, OK?" Usagi fumed.   
  
"Well they've probably got more books on Japanese cultural history in   
the library, you know."  
  
"I know," Usagi said, skimming the pages. "But Ami's busy with cram   
school and you know I can't find anything in the library without her!" She   
shot Rei an evil eye. "And no shots!"  
  
"Sure, take all the fun out of my life," grumbled Rei. "Just answer   
me one question: What are you planning and how does it involve Mamoru?"  
  
"That's two questions," Usagi said. "And how do you know it involves   
Mamo-chan?!"  
  
"You forget who you're talking to," Rei smirked. "Every time you   
obsess on Mamoru, you give off certain psychic vibes - - just the way you   
are now."  
  
Usagi blushed. "Nosy," she grumbled.  
  
"Hey, I spend half my life in a shrine! Of course I'm nosy! Now   
what's cooking in that head of yours?"  
  
"Well, if you must know," huffed Usagi in exasperation, "Mamo-chan's   
birthday is next week," and Usagi looked away in embarrassment, "and I,   
well, want to do something special for him."  
  
"Really?" Rei said, brow arched. "How special?"  
  
Usagi blushed furiously. "Rei Hino, you have a dirty mind!"  
  
"That's also because I spend half my life in a shrine," Rei scowled.  
  
"It's nothing like that! I just . . ." Suddenly Usagi sucked in   
air, signaling she'd discovered something. Rei tried to glance at the page   
she was looking at, but Usagi slammed the book shut.  
  
"Rei, can I borrow this? Just to get the page copied? I SWEAR I'll   
bring it back! Please?" Usagi gasped out, appealing to her friend with   
those big blue vivacious eyes.  
  
"OK," Rei sighed helplessly. Usagi snatched up the book and scurried   
out. "But be careful with that!" Rei called after her. "And I want   
details the next morning, you hear!"  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Usagi screamed over her shoulder.  
* * * *  
Mamoru closed the door to his apartment and sagged against it. He   
silently congratulated himself on making it home from study by eight   
instead of midnight this time. This meant he'd actually have time for   
dinner at a decent hour. They always warned him that being a med student   
was tough, but words never quite captured just how tough.   
  
"Maybe I should just become a construction worker," he sighed. "They   
don't have to go through another five years of this."  
  
Suddenly his senses told him someone else was in the apartment. His   
body alert and primed to move, he began to inch toward the door to his   
kitchen. Shuffling could be heard just behind it. The door eased open.  
  
Out came a woman dressed as a traditional geisha. For a moment   
Mamoru wondered if he was in the right apartment. She wore a beautiful   
light green kimono with intricate floral patterns embroidered on the silk.   
The wide black sash around her middle emphasized a slim waist, a nice chest   
and desirable hips beneath the kimono. The traditional black wig, with the   
hair piled on top of the head and pinned with long teak rods, adorned her   
head, while ornate decorations dangled from it. Her face was painted white   
while inky black mascara highlighted her vibrant blue eyes and attractive   
red accentuated her pouty mouth. She shuffled daintily along the floor in   
traditional white slippers. At first Mamoru was at a loss to explain who   
she was or why she was there.   
  
Then he noticed she was Usagi's height.  
  
"Usako?" he asked. She smiled sweetly, her eyes twinkling, and bowed   
to him. "Is it really you?"   
  
"Of course it is!" she growled, her mouth twisting into that   
frustrated pout that only she could manage. "Just how many strange women   
do you have wandering around your apartment?"  
  
"I swear, you're the only strange woman I've ever had here," he joked   
and she shot him an evil glare. "So just how did you get into my   
apartment?"  
  
She sighed in exasperation. "I, well, used the crystal to make   
myself a key," she admitted reluctantly. "Now will you stop asking silly   
questions! You're spoiling the mood!"  
  
Then she slipped back into character. "This humble servant is your   
geisha for the evening." She bowed again. "If it pleases you, she begs   
you to allow her to serve and entertain you."  
  
Mamoru stood stunned as Usagi lightly glided up to him. She knelt at   
his feet and slipped his shoes off. The transformation was remarkable.   
She really looked like she had stepped out of one of the historical dramas   
that ran on television. Rising, she slipped his jacket from him, then   
guided him to the table in the center of the room.  
  
"Please sit, Chiba-san," Usagi whispered in a demure, delicate voice   
that Mamoru couldn't help feeling attracted to. "I have prepared tea for   
you." She motioned with a graceful gesture and Mamoru spotted a guitar   
near the table.  
  
"You're not going to sing, are you?" he teased.  
  
Usagi's eyes flared for a moment. "If this one's singing proves to   
disappoint, Chiba-san," she replied, barely restraining her temper, "this   
one is gifted in story and can also dance for your amusement. This one   
remains at your service. Please sit. I will bring you tea and then amuse   
you on this special occasion."  
  
Of course - - it was his birthday. Mamoru smiled. She was doing   
this for his birthday. How completely Usagi. He watched her glide into   
the kitchen again. Oh, but what a thing to do. She was like a fantasy   
come to life. Being "forbidden women", geasha's were naturally tempting to  
nearly any Japanese male. But how did she know? Had he given her some   
clue accidentally? Was it just a lucky guess, or was she using some sixth   
sense that women had that told them how to utterly entrance a man. With   
great effort, he had to remind himself that she was still only seventeen.   
Though she'd demonstrated so much maturity since they'd first found each   
other three years ago, she was still just a child in too many ways that   
were important. Mamoru drew a deep breath and sighed it out. Still, she   
was maturing - - and she was getting harder and harder to resist.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself 'Geisha's are to look at, not to touch',"   
he whispered to himself.   
  
Those thoughts drained away when she entered the room again.   
Carrying a tray with teapot and cups, Usagi minced along the floor. She   
looked so feminine and so adult. And suddenly Mamoru wished there were   
words in the language to communicate to her just how much this meant to   
him.  
  
However, Usagi was and would ever be Usagi. A misstep caught the   
hem of her kimono under her foot. She lurched forward, awkwardly   
off-balance, pitching the tray out in front of her. A squeal of horror   
followed the teapot down until it impacted with the carpet and broke. Tea   
spilled everywhere even as Mamoru ascended to his feet and she descended to   
her knees. He was to her in seconds, clutching her by her arms. Her head   
was bowed and he knew what was coming.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whimpered, her tears sending black rivulets   
streaking down her white cheeks. "I wanted this birthday to be special - -   
wanted to show you just how much I love you - - but I'm always so clumsy!"   
She sobbed bitterly, refusing to look at him.  
  
"And it was special," he whispered. "That you'd go to all of this   
trouble just to be my dream girl shows me once more just how much you   
really are my dream girl." Her tear-stained eyes turned up hopefully to   
him. "Teapots can be replaced. Carpets can be cleaned. But the memory   
you gave me, of seeing you like this and finding out it was you, is   
priceless. It will stay with me until I die and always remind me of your   
love whenever I begin to doubt."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," she beamed, even as the tears continued to stream.  
  
And suddenly there was something in the room, some look or scent or   
something that told them now was the time. Impetuously his lips leaped to   
hers like iron filings to a magnet. Usagi tried to put her arms around   
him, but Mamoru's grip on them was too strong to break. Instead she   
hugged him with her mouth, pressing her lips to his until they began to   
bruise. When he finally, reluctantly pulled away, she gazed up starry-eyed   
at him.  
  
"I love you so, my little geisha," he whispered, staring transfixed   
by her.   
  
Usagi giggled. "Chiba-san, this one's makeup is all over your face."  
  
Mamoru smiled. "And I believe I've smeared your lipstick. With your   
leave, I'll smear it again."  
  
"As Chiba-san wishes. This one is here but to serve," she smiled and   
puckered, anticipating his mouth upon hers.  
  
As his face neared hers, Usagi closed her eyes to focus on her sense   
of touch and savor the feel of his mouth on hers. The event lived up to   
the anticipation. As she felt him press to her, she felt engulfed by his   
very maleness and she arched to him. His arms closed around her, trapping   
hers to her sides, and something primal seemed to come alive inside of her.   
She groaned into his mouth as her insides tightened, demanding things that   
up to this point she hadn't been able to give. The stimulus generated by   
that small patch of sensitive skin - - her lips - - combined with the   
sensations from her swelling nipples rubbing against the silk of the   
kimono, the scent of Mamoru filling her nostrils and the power of his body   
swallowing her up, to send her passions burning and her senses swimming.  
  
When they finally parted, Usagi had no conscious mind to form words   
with. Her breathing shallow, she could only look up at him, a single mute   
question in her eyes. When she saw the same question, harbored shyly in   
those eyes that suddenly seemed so darling and child-like, her mouth spread   
into a timid smile. Her smile mirrored on his face, her hopefulness in his   
expression. She could suddenly see all the pain of the loneliness he'd   
lived with for so long and she desperately wanted to wash it away, to   
cleanse him. Her delicate hands slid up his chest to the second button of   
his shirt.  
  
"If Chiba-san will allow," she whispered, her eyes darting down   
demurely.  
  
His hand cupped under hers only long enough to lift them to his   
mouth. A delicate kiss was planted on them, then he released them to do   
their work. Moving deftly, slowly, enjoying the feel of his chest as she   
worked, Usagi opened the shirt down to his belt. Grasping the shirt by the   
collar, she eased it over his shoulders and off him, arching her body into   
his as she did so. It was a gesture as much for her pleasure as it was for   
his.  
  
Her hands fell to his belt. She grasped it to open it, but held up   
after the belt parted. The last emotion Usagi expected to sweep her body   
was apprehension. But her mind suddenly feared doing or saying something  
stupid and ruining everything. Mamoru felt her tense in his arms.  
  
"Scared?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she squeaked. "I don't know why. We were doing fine a minute   
ago. I want to, I do . . ."  
  
"Calm down," he smiled. "Concentrate on the fact that I love you and   
I'll always love you. But if it becomes too much for you, tell me. I   
promise I'll understand."  
  
Then his hand disappeared behind his back, only to return with a   
single red rose in it. He presented it to her. Usagi took it, cupping it   
in her hands. She pressed it to her face and, for a moment seemed about to   
burst into happy tears. Her eyes looked up tenderly at him as she placed   
the rose on the floor.  
  
Though it didn't quite go as deftly as she'd always read in the   
romance novels she'd devoured at fourteen, Usagi got Mamoru's pants off.   
The sight of him naked seemed to overwhelm her and she sat motionless,   
scarcely breathing, as he leaned in close to her. He lightly kissed her   
on the mouth, then reached around her to undo the sash. Her breath   
shuddered in her chest as his very proximity seemed to send her blood   
racing. She felt his hands slither under the kimono where it was gathered   
over her chest and held herself perfectly still as he eased it away. She   
was too scared to move. Her clumsiness couldn't break the mood if she   
didn't move, so she resolved not to move.  
  
Sitting naked before him, wondering if he was disappointed and not   
wanting to know, Usagi waited for Mamoru to act. She was his, then and   
forever, and her only prayer was that he be kind.   
  
His hands gripped her gently, but firmly, on the arms and he eased   
her down onto her back. He bent in and his lips touched the artery along   
her neck. And that was all it took. Usagi cooed her climax, a small timid   
sound that barely betrayed the raging wave of ecstasy engulfing her at that   
moment. If it was possible to climax from just the touch of his lips, what   
more lay in store for her?  
  
For he wasn't finished.   
* * * *  
The black wig lay a foot away from her, lost sometime during "the   
heat of passion". The tea stain in the carpet about two feet from her head   
was cold now. Mamoru seemed to doze lightly, his lanky frame draped across   
the plush carpet between his sofa and the table. Usagi lay awake, her body   
still molded to his, feeling his arm draped across her waist, feeling his   
chest rise and fall against hers, feeling him. She just lay there staring   
at him happily, taking in every aspect of him. She noted the shape of his   
nose, the way his tousled hair fell boyishly into his eyes as he dozed,   
noticed the smudges of white makeup on his face and neck, how desirable his   
mouth looked. She realized, out of the blue, that this was the first day   
of the eternity she was going to spend with this man. The thought filled   
her with such utter joy that she felt she would burst.  
  
Mamoru's eyes drifted open. She noticed again that he had beautiful   
eyes. They were even more beautiful now because they were missing some of   
the sadness and isolation she'd seen in them before and that made her feel   
good, like she'd accomplished something besides immense personal   
gratification. His mouth curled into a sheepish smile.  
  
"I wasn't really expecting this," Mamoru whispered. "I hope we don't   
come to regret it." Usagi looked at him curiously. "We probably shouldn't   
have done this without, um, well, using a condom first."  
  
Usagi smiled broadly, happily, touched deeply by his attitude. "Oh,   
Mamo-chan, you're always so considerate of me." Then she got a naughty   
grin. "But you're forgetting that I don't have my first child until the   
thirtieth century. I think we can risk it."   
  
"I hadn't thought of that," Mamoru grinned, looking down shyly.   
Usagi thrilled again. After everything they'd been through together, he   
was still just her shy, vulnerable little boy - - it made her want to   
protect him for the rest of her life. "Sorry you did it?" he whispered.  
  
"No," she replied happily. "Are you?"  
  
"Sorry we didn't do it sooner," he replied warmly.   
  
"No, it wouldn't have been right sooner. This was - - right." She   
bit her lip. "I didn't plan it this way, really I didn't - - but happy   
birthday, Mamo-chan."  
  
She noticed his eyes begin to tear and she couldn't love him any more   
than she did at that moment. Then he flashed her a naughty smirk.  
  
"I can't wait to see what you get me next year," he said. She   
giggled and snuggled her body closer to his. She felt his arms encircle   
her once more and she wished to any god listening that they never went   
away. Each one knew they'd have to break this clinch eventually, but both   
seemed determined to hold onto it as long as possible.  
  
And, half a mile away, Rei Hino looked up from her algebra book. A   
huge smile worked its way onto her face. She'd been sensing for some time   
now the immense joy Usagi had been feeling. Rei didn't know what was   
making Usagi so happy - - although she could make a few educated guesses   
- - but sensing her princess was so happy made her happy. The vibes were   
so strong, she didn't really have much of a choice. Rei closed her book   
and reclined back onto her futon.  
  
"I can't wait to hear this," Rei whispered to herself.  
  
END 


End file.
